1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices and apparatus for detecting the possible distortion of a frame, chassis or like structure, such as the chassis or body of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, for checking a chassis or body of motor vehicle in view of determining the presence of possible distortions, the ususal procedure consists in using a set of graduated rules and check rods for making a complete range of measurements. Thus, the precise positions of a number of predetermined reference points are checked in relation to one another. For this purpose, most car manufacturers provide a series of well-defined reference check points sometimes made visible by the presence of holes in the frame or the bottom surface of the car body. However, it is also possible to use as reference points the locations contemplated initially for mounting certain component elements of the vehicle, such as the wheel support members or the shock absorber fixation points.
However, a relatively great number of checking and measuring opertions are thus required and imply a considerable loss of time. Besides, these various operations are rather tedious even for skilled personnel.